Liste over Donald Pocketer
1 Onkel Skrues millioner *2 Onkel Skrues skattejakt *3 Donald Duck i knipe *4 Donald Duck i toppform *5 Jorden rundt *6 Donald Duck og B-gjengen *7 Onkel Skrue gir seg ikke *8 Donald Duck klarer brasene *9 Pass på pengene, onkel Skrue *10 Donald Duck er ikke skvetten *11 Mikke i hardt vær *12 Onkel Skrue redder æren *13 Den tapre ridder *14 Ole, Dole og Doffen gir aldri opp *15 Onkel Skrue i perlehumør *16 I kamp med B-gjengen *17 Stakkars onkel Donald *18 Donald Duck fekter seg frem *19 Donald Duck's ønskedrøm *20 Onkel Skrues gleder og sorger *21 Snille onkel Skrue *22 Mikke Mus for full musikk *23 Onkel Skrue holder kursen *24 Du er en narr Donald Duck *25 Mikke Mus på sporet *26 Donald Duck's fengslende historier *27 Donald Duck drar til sjøs *28 Stålanden *29 Mikke Mus og den grønne sfinxens gåte *30 Donald Duck får endene til å møtes *31 Hei sveis! *32 Donald Duck flyr i lufta *33 Mikke Mus holder skurker i tømme *34 Fantonald går i fella *35 Donald Duck spiller opp! *36 Mikke Mus på reisefot *37 Donald Duck er nebbete! *38 Donald Duck for full fres! *39 Mikke Mus er mann for sin hatt! *40 Fantonald i full sving! *41 Donald Duck i søkelyset *42 [[Et pengeeventyr! *43 Den store skattejakten *44 [[Mikke Mus midt i blinken *45 [[Fantonald for full gass *46 [[Mikke Mus ekspressen *47 [[Donald Duck tar gull *48 [[Mikke Mus er på vakt *49 [[Donald Duck i fokus *50 [[Onkel Skrue på pengetronen *51 [[Mikke Mus i stjerneklasse *52 [[Donald Duck drømmer seg bort *53 [[Donald Duck pusser opp *54 [[Mikke Mus tar saken *55 [[Onkel Skrues fantastiske reiser *56 [[Skatten på Hvalrossøya *57 [[Olympiafareren *58 [[Onkel Skrue går i vannet *59 [[Onkel Skrue spiller høyt *60 [[Donald Duck i farta! *61 Fantonald den uovervinnelige *62 [[Donald Duck lever farlig *63 [[Onkel Skrue dyrker penger *64 [[Donald Duck's store fulltreffer *65 [[Donald Duck's glade dager *66 [[Den store femkampen *67 [[Litt av et sirkus *68 [[Rett vest! *69 Flaks tross alt! *70 Onkel Skrue fornekter seg ikke *71 [[Fred og ingen fare? *72 [[Fiskelykke *73 [[Donald Duck på nye tokter *74 [[Donald Duck mot nye høyder *75 [[Onkel Skrue får en lys ide! *76 Tatt av sønnavinden *77 [[Donald Duck på jordomseiling *78 [[For full guffe! *79 Reisen til Kina *80 [[Nye overraskelser *81 [[Den glemte kisten *82 [[Bare surr! *83 Donald Duck ...så det smeller! *84 Mikke & Langbein på mirakeltur *85 Reisen til jordens indre *87 Hemmelig kupp *88 Fotball-eventyret *89 Andeby-laget i olympisk form *90 Klampen i bånn *91 Mikke og landet som forsvant *92 Jakten på gullstjernen *93 Donald Duck drar til fjells *94 Drømmende eventyrer *95 Onkel Skrue holder på sitt *96 Eventyr på Orientekspressen *97 Donald Duck skrur tiden tilbake *98 Donald Duck i Slaraffenland *99 Bråk i sikte *100 Uflaks-kongen *101 Hundreogett ute! *102 Rystende nyheter *103 Donald Duck går fem på *104 Kul umulig *105 Donald Duck i krigshumør *106 Himmelboblene *107 Donald Duck i mesterslag *108 Donald Duck ser syner *109 Endeløs skattejakt *110 Fiskelykke *111 Istidsprosjektet *112 Apestreker *113 Donald Duck på ukjente veier *114 Donald Duck får det glatte lag *115 Blinkskudd *116 Trippelslag *117 Strandhogg *118 Mesterstuperen *119 Gateliv *120 Mat for Mons *121 Donald Duck på stram line *122 Dristige eventyr *123 Et lesedrama *124 Nødhjelp *125 Trafikksyndere *126 Donald Duck spiller falskt *127 Donald Duck på gyngende grunn *128 Donald Duck gjør underverker *129 Donald Duck slår på tråden *130 Hjertet på rett sted *131 Donald Duck lider valgets kvaler *132 Donald Duck trår til *133 Donald Duck bobler over *134 Utforspesialisten *135 Donald Duck blir stemplet *136 Donald Duck hopper i det *137 Donald Duck i feststemning *138 Donald Duck går i dekning *139 Et hundeliv *140 Donald Duck får en kalddusj *141 Ubudne gjester *142 Som fisken i vannet *143 Donald Duck får vind i seilene *144 Donald Duck slukker tørsten *145 Donald Duck på nåler *146 Bare sprøyt *147 O, jul med din glede! *148 Donald Duck på kollisjonskurs *149 Donald Duck øver selvkritikk *150 Donald Ducks jubileumsnummer! *151 Donald Duck sitter i buret *152 Donald Duck viser båtvett *153 Donald Duck er helt skutt *154 Donald Duck fyller år *155 Donald Duck vaser seg bort *156 Donald Duck i Draculas skattkammer *157 Donald Duck har grønne fingrer *158 Donald Duck holder seg på topp *159 Midt i planeten *160 Donald Duck skyter gullfuglen *161 Donald Duck utfordrer skjebnen *162 Donald Duck setter fartsrekord *163 Donald Duck oppsøker fortiden *164 Donald Duck gjør store penger *165 Hodestups i bingen *166 Donald Duck som filmstjerne *167 Trang i nøtta *168 Donald Duck ut å kjøre *169 Donald Duck holder hjulene i gang *170 Donald Duck i fritt svev *171 For lutt og kaldt vann *172 Donald Duck og fortidsuhyrene *173 Luftens baron *174 Donald Duck på sin høye hest *175 Donald Duck får så hatten passer *176 Fast fisk *177 Donald Duck har penger mellom hendene *178 Full rulle *179 Selvskudd *180 Donald Ducks feriespesial *181 Klar til dyst *182 Til fortiden i badekar *183 Fengslende ideer *184 Med luft under vingene *185 Donald Duck i robotens klør *186 Den omvendte vises stein *187 Over stokk og stein *188 Donald Duck på skattejakt *189 Ridder med suksess *190 Svinebundet *191 Skrekkelig godt *192 Donald Duck ser spøkelser *193 Donald Duck tar teten *194 Donald Duck går inn for landing *195 Inkaenes hemmelighet *196 Donald Duck på glattisen *197 Modige tårer *198 Donald Duck henger i *199 En drømmejobb *200 Donald Duck i to hundre *201 Telefonterror *202 Dystre utsikter *203 Fjellets fløytedanser *204 Håndfast opptreden *205 Fotballhelten *206 Tryll og tull med tiden *207 Våkenetter i Andeby *208 Donald Duck går av hengslene *209 Donald Duck legger seg i selen *210 Maktsteinen *211 Donald Duck i løvens hule *212 Bruduljer på tundraen *213 Donald Duck spiller førstefiolin *214 Donald Duck i vulkansk aktivitet *215 Heksedoktorens hevn *216 Donald Duck i vindrisens makt *217 Alt faller i fisk *218 Donald Duck i skuddlinjen *219 Ønskelyset *220 5 x Donald *221 Sandhuldra *222 Fantonalds fødselsdag *223 Ryk og race *224 Kaos i kulden *225 Flukten fra år 2000 *226 Over de sju blåner *227 Halefjærterror *228 Hjelp søkes *229 De magiske steinene *230 Bakgårdsmysterier *231 Den nebbete fuglen *232 Fotballdilla *233 Nærkontakt av annen grad *234 Landet på den andre siden *235 Olympisk ballade *236 Spøkelseshuset *237 Jakten på den sølvvingede skarabé *238 Jungelanden *239 I bandittenes vold *240 Lagt på is *241 Den gåtefulle masken *242 Kaos på hotellet *243 Den glemte dal *244 En vredens talsmann *245 Ulvemannen *246 Blånebbs lykkemynt *247 Dansen går i åkeren *248 Alt i ett jafs *249 Rått parti *250 Mumien *251 Stål i ben og armer *252 Opp og av gårde *253 Nye feilsteg *254 Fengslende historier *255 Hemmelige agenter *256 Nærkontakt av verste grad *257 Harde taklinger *258 Bruker knollen *259 Landeveisrøveren *260 Det store billøpet *261 Det fjerde ønsket *262 Edderkoppøya *263 Et tidligere liv *264 Stilling ledig *265 [[Et sunt valg *266 På bommen i Andeby *267 Dypet *268 Spøkelsesrottene *269 Den sorte kule *270 Ørkeneventyret *271 Havanden *272 En snill onkel *273 Tøff, tøffere, tøffest! *274 Verre enn virkeligheten *275 Ukjent farvann *276 Falskmyntnerne *277 En gal, gal verden *278 Mandarinen *279 Magiens mester *280 Oppdrag: Jungel *281 Lottomillionæren *282 Liv i bingen *283 Vikingtokt *284 Asfaltcowboy *285 Som såpe og vann *286 Barskt badeliv *287 Den mystiske kassen *288 I klisteret *289 Smørsangeren *290 Harde bud *291 Henda på rattet! *292 Jaget *293 I klemma *294 Rock 'n' roll *295 Vital vekking *296 Spar vårs! *297 Luftens herre *298 Pengesluket *299 Dobbeltspill *300 Verdt å feire *301 Skrekk og gru! *302 Kongen på haugen *303 Pengekrøll *304 Høyt henger'n *305 Villanden *306 Soppangrep! *307 Gutten med gladbuksene *308 Full fest! *309 Løp for livet! *310 Midt i planeten *311 Krympegassen *312 Blåst *313 313 *314 Penger er ikke alt *315 Ubevæpnet og farlig! *316 En fugl i hånden *317 Forbannelsen *318 Får på pukkelen *319 Siste reis *320 Fanget av fortiden *321 Fuglegalskap *322 Frossent gull *323 En and for mye! *324 Sjøgang *325 Føling i fjæra *326 På vei opp! *327 I hardtrening! *328 Kongen befaler! *329 Mestertyven *330 Grafsing frabes *331 Blåveis i vente *332 Skrueland *333 Bzzzzz *334 På helsa løs! *335 Alkymisten *336 Jubelbrus *337 Bomber og granater *338 Toppen er nådd! *339 Trange tider *340 Mange om mynten *341 Farge på ferde *342 Tøffere enn toget *343 Bjørnen sover ikke *344 Raske penger *345 Stem på meg! *346 Pølsevev *347 Nede for telling *348 Høy på pæra *349 En festlig anledning *350 Strandhogg *351 S.O.S *352 Ender og demoner! *353 Hemmelig agent *354 Krise? Hvilken krise? *355 Robotrøvere *356 Kommer Julenissen? *357 Pengebingen ranet! *358 Min første million *359 Berserkbjørner *360 Dobbel-Duck slår til *361 Flaks ... og uflaks *362 Goooaaal!!]] - Fotball for alle penga!]] *363 Aaah ... sommer! *364 Frityrkongen *365 Vampyren *366 På hengende håret *367 Høstknask *368 På bærtur i rommet! *369 Nyttårsmysteriet *370 På glattisen *371 Helter i snøen *372 Jegeren - og hans bytte! *373 Nattens ridder *374 Piratens hevn *375 Kaos i knollen *376 Sommer! *377 Ferie! *378 Fantonald slår tilbake! *379 And mot and *380 And på oppdrag *381 Høyt spill! *382 Angrep på pengebingen *383 Etterlyst: 313 *384 Full fart! *385 Billig moro! *386 Donald Donald Donald Donald *387 Kule, kalde kløner! *388 Mesteren! *389 Sommer til tusen! *390 Sol sommer serier! *391 Pølsekrigen *392 Skattejakt *393 Maya-mysteriet *394 Kledd for trøbbel! *395 Vintergleder *396 Trå varsomt! *397 Hiv innpå! *398 Enkle gleder *399 Donald, Donald og Donald! *400 400 *401 Bølgebryter i farta! *402 Sommerferie *403 Stress i solen ...? *404 Sommerdrøm *405 Kjempesmell i Santa Siesta *406 Stjernekamp Kategori:Donald Pocket